The Dragon Queen's Love
by The Drifter Wonderer
Summary: Repost of a deleted story. I don't have the source of this, but this is not my work.


There he went, being a perfect gentleman again. He held the door of the mess hall open for her and her retainers as the entered, "Thank you, Kaze." She looked up and down his form. He was quite handsome with his disheveled olive locks, a strong jaw, and eyes the color of steel. He had a lean, yet muscle packed frame and his chest were on display as much as hers.

"You're very welcome, Princess Camilla." He said with a brilliant smile. She felt her cheeks heat. It wasn't often that she blushed. She tended to be the cause of blushing and preferred it that way. Kaze exited the hall and Selena fanned herself.

"I just want to bite his ass." Selena groaned. Camilla laughed, she could definitely see the appeal, watching his form get smaller as he got farther from the glass door. Beruka nodded in agreement.

Niles slammed his dish down and scooted next to Selena, "What's this about biting asses?" His eyebrow quirked.

Selena grimaced, "Go away, Niles, you pervert." She then gave a flirty push to his shoulder making Camilla internally smile.

"Girls, I actually remember that I have a meeting to attend to. Forgive me, darlings?" Camilla turned and the gave gracious acceptances of her apologies.

She moved quickly, half jogging towards Kaze, "Kaze, darling!" She called.

Kaze turned and she noticed his face flush, "Lady Camilla?"

She noticed where his eyes had drifted during his blushing, which is exactly why she choose the armor she did. It left little to the imagination and was extremely distracting for most on the battlefield. "I need your help." She said, now standing a few feet from him. She dropped her hands to her knees and took a deep breath. Camilla was used to flying around on a Wyvern, not sprinting.

He nodded and gave her a moment to catch her breath, "I am honored to help with whatever you need me to."

Her breath back, "Follow me." She beckoned him with a curl of her finger, swaying her hips with over exaggeration as she walked back towards her quarters. She peeked back at him and he was eyeing her ass, he then realized she caught him and his cheeks flooded with heat. He snapped his eyes up, pretending that he had not been ogling her.

"Princess?" He asked as he walked into her room. She shut the door behind him.

"I need your help, Sweetie." She repeated her early words. She circled him like a hunter, and he was the prey.

"What do you need, Lady Camilla?" He exhaled sharply. She brushed her fingers along his shoulders from behind him, still making a slow circle around him. She could feel his heart thudding when she reached the front. His face was scarlet and she could see his large erection straining in his pants. She smirked, he wanted her.

She leaned into him, pressing her armor torso into his clothed one. This caused her breast to push up more and he let out a jagged breath. She looked up at him from heavy-lidded wine colored eyes, "I need you to kiss me."

"Me?" He gaped in disbelief. Women had always seemed to flock to him, so she didn't understand why he was so surprised. "But you're a princess?"

She frowned, "A Nohrian Princess, you mean." She added. She was distressed that he seemed to have the same bias that she had seen from many Hoshidans. Kaze, however, had left Hoshido and came to Nohr to help her brother achieve peace. She thought he was different. She pulled back from him, blushing with shame at her ignorance.

He nodded weakly, "Yes, you are the princess of Nohr and I am a lowly Hoshidan Ninja." His eyes wide with confusion.

"So, the problem that I am a princess in general, not that I am from Nohr, darling?" She raised a lilac eyebrow.

He shook his head, "I could care less that you are from Nohr. You are just so far out of my reach."

She smiled widely and pulled him into her again, "You're so cute." She cooed. "I seem to be in your reach as we speak." She teased.

"Milady, as much as I want this, you would be scorned by your people." He warned but unconsciously stroked her arms with his thumbs. "I'm not exactly accepted by everyone."

She let out a giggle, "Oh darling, I don't care about that." She reached up and petted a gauntleted gloved finger across his jaw.

He trembled against her hand, "I think that you should consider…" He was cut off by her tugging his head to hers. She stood on her toes to get to his mouth quicker and pressed her lips to his. He sighed and his arms tightened around her. He wrapped his fingers into her long curly purple locks, "Like silk…" He whispered between kisses. She smiled against his mouth, he seemed to be losing his control.

She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he growled. His hands dropped to her shoulders and he pulled her closer, nullifying the barely existent space between them. Her now deepened the kiss and lapped at her tongue with his… "Princess Camilla…" He groaned.

"Just call me, Camilla, love." She corrected him sweetly, running her fingers up and down his spine, making him shiver.

He looked down at her and he was panting. His expression did not hide how hot he was for her, "Camilla." He said in his deep voice causing her toes to curl in her boots. "For your safety, if you want to continue this it must be kept a secret. At least until Corrin finally creates peace between the two kingdoms."

She hugged him closer, "You're so sweet." She nuzzled his neck, "I'm not worried about it, but if it makes you feel better that's what we will do, lover."

"Lover?" He repeated, his voice sounding wishful. "You want me to be your lover?"

"Kaze, I know you're not that naïve." She kissed him passionately, "I don't go around simply kissing my friends like that." He moaned lowly.

He kissed her cheek and brushed her hair behind her shoulders to have access to her slim neck when there was a knock at the door.

"Sister?" Leo called from outside.

"I will go," Kaze whispered. As a ninja, he could disappear with ease.

"Come back to my quarters at midnight." She whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She walked to the door opening it, "Precious brother!" She squeezed Leo to her chest. "You came to see your big sister!"

Leo flailed against her and pushed away. He pulled up gasping for air, "I hate when you do that, Camilla!" He grumbled, "Come, Corrin awaits us." Camilla had completely forgotten about their family meeting.

11:50 PM

Camilla raced around her quarters lighting candles trying to make the room look romantic. She had a bottle of wine in ice and had put on a dress that she thought Kaze would like. It was made from Hoshidan silk and was black as night. It had pink flowers creeping up the slit that cut its way to the top of her hip. The top was a sweetheart neckline held up by thin straps, revealing her bountiful breast. Beneath the dress, she had put on a black lace bra and thong. These would be exotic to him, as Hoshidan women wore wraps.

She frowned at the thought of her beautiful Kaze with other women. A secret not many new about Camilla was that she was a virgin. People assumed that she experienced because of her clothing and her flirtatious mannerism. That was just who she was, though. She had always hoped for her true love to be the one to take her virginity. She knew that Kaze was the one. Her heart fluttered when she saw him and she constantly found herself daydreaming about him.

Kaze appeared as if from thin air. "You…You look stunning." He said in awe. He stepped towards her subconsciously reaching his hand out to touch her.

She smiled at him and noted his obvious arousal that was growing in his pants. She rushed towards him and pressed her body against his.

Their lips met and she let out a small moan that made his fingers dig into her arm with excitement. She knew that she would always be able to tell what he liked. He was not a subtle man, which was odd for a ninja.

Her lips part to let his tongue glide along hers. He was more forward than before, whatever hesitation that he had must have been extinguished.

She pulled free his purple scarf and tossed it the ground. It left the V of chest open to her and she pressed her lips to it. He ran his hands into her lavender locks, "Camilla, that feels amazing." He gasped. She kissed up to his neck and he quivered. She kissed and sucked where his neck and shoulder met. He grasped her harder, enough that she would probably have a bruise, which would horrify him later. As of current, she was enjoying the tight hold, it just showed his passion.

He then leaned forward and began kissing softly along her jawline and then his lips trailed down the column of her neck with suggestive flicks of his tongue. She let out a mewl. That spurred him on. His shyness was burning away and he kissed down to the rounded top of her breast and his hand slid down rubbing her thigh that was spilling out the side of her scandalous slit in her dress.

Soon she found herself up in his arms. He carried her over to her queen-sized bed, covered in black silk. He lowered her down until her backside met the silk, soon followed by her back. He climbed on top of her. His legs on both side of her lips, he held himself up with his arms, his green tresses hanging down, touching her cheeks as his face closed in on hers. His lips found hers again she wrapped her arms up around his broad shoulders.

His kisses were making her crazed, and she pulled his hips down to hers using her legs. They wrapped tightly around his waist and he growled, "Fuck!"

She smiled, never have hearing Kaze say anything impolite in his life. She ground against his length and met her grinds with rough thrust. His clothed cock bucking against her panty covered clit. She moaned, "Oh, Kaze!"

He yanked down the straps of her dress, accidently tearing it. "Oh gods, Cami, I'm so sorry!" He pulled up and stopped thrusting.

She bit her lip and then smiled at his nickname for her, "Tear if off me." She commanded. His jaw dropped and she reached up pushing it closed, "NOW!" She whispered seductively.

He ripped it off with one yank. She shuddered with excitement at his strength. He tossed the silk to the floor and sat back on his haunches to admire her in her lingerie. His lips moved like he was speaking, but he said nothing.

"Kaze, what are you doing?" She asked curiously, her face flushed with arousal.

"Thanking Naga for letting me behold this site." He admitted. She smiled at him warmly feeling beautiful.

"Well, tell Naga, I'd like to behold some sites too." She said coyly. He gave her an earth-shattering smile and let out a chuckle. He nodded and began to untie his robe, when it open and bared his lean muscles she sighed. "So very handsome." She leaned forward and pulled his robe slowly down his shoulders, placing teasing kisses to his neck and ears. She tugged his ear lobe between her teeth and he huffed out an animalistic sound.

His hands glided along on her bared skin and he started rubbing his cock against her sex again. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra. With a quick tug, her breast bounced free and his eyes followed their movement. He let out a strangled breath and tossed her bra to the pile of clothes on the floor. He smoothed his fingertips over her bountiful breast. They were so lush and she trembled at his touches. His fingers feathered over the nipples and he groaned, matching the moan she let out at the touch. He lazily twirled his thumbs over her rosy peaks. He began to roll them between his fingers and she started to let out more moans.

He began to rock his hips against her slowly as he petted her sensuous mounds. "Taste me…" She pleaded, her voice that normally had bedroom tone to it grew even huskier. He couldn't deny her the thing she asked for. He dipped his mouth taking the tip of her nipple into his mouth. His tongue lapped along against it and she moaned. Soon he felt her wetness through her panties and his bottoms. He lavished on her breast for long moments. Taking care with each one. Her hands cascaded down his side and she hooked her thumbs in his pants and she pulled them down. She whimpered when she saw that he hadn't been wearing any underpants.

His massive cock sprung forward proudly, the head glistening with precum. The pants joined the clothing scattered across her floor. Without warning, Camilla pushed back on his shoulders and guided him back so his back met the mattress. He looked up at her like she was a goddess.

"I need to feel you." She whispered seductively. She sat on her haunches and glided her finger tips along his ankles.

"Yes! Yes!" He gasped. Her fingers teased him as they smoothed along his calf muscles. Soon they trailed up the inside of his thighs. His cock jerked with excitement the higher her fingers slithered. Soon her hands slipped to his sack, and he groaned, "Ah Gods! Cami!"

She smirked, his moans made her feel heady. She massaged him and he let out the sexiest sounds she had ever heard. Then her fingers skim up the bottom of his shaft, "Fuck!" His face twisted in pleasure. Her hand explored him, brushing his cock so lovingly. Then she grasped him, hard. His eyes shot wide and he peered hard at where her hand was, and she started to pump him so blissfully. His stomach clenched with pleasure and he bucked his hips.

"Does this please you, Kaze?" His name a moan from her luscious lips. Her hand move faster and growled in response, not able to make words.

She gave him a provocative grin and slowed her hand. He watched her as she slanted her mouth towards his cock. He could feel her irresistible breaths on his head. "Please, Camilla!" He whined, his face a mask of hunger.

"Do you want me to taste you, love?" She teased, breathing hot wicked breathes on his cock head.

"Naga, yes!" He pleaded, his body trembling, his fingered brushing the soft skin of her cheeks.

She glanced up at him with bedroom eyes and flicked her depraved tongue against it. He yelped with excitement at the blissful feeling. "Don't stop!" He demanded more.

"You want me to savor you?" She asked and ran her tongue down his shaft in loving laps.

"Fuck!" He growled, pressing his heels into the bed, pushing cock up against her lips.

"Do you want me to devour your stiff cock?" Her tongue swirled back up his length.

"CAMILLA!" He bellowed throwing his head back in pleasure.

She decided to no longer tease him and wrapped her giving lips around his thick cock. He groaned and lifted his head back up. He rested on his elbows looking down at her consuming his cock with utter desire. Her spit coated his shaft and his cock twitched in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down, making his manhood disappear and reappear from her lips over and over again.

"Stop…" He ordered, giving her hair a light tug. He didn't want to spend in her mouth, he wanted to spend inside her cunt tonight when he took her for the first time.

She pulled her mouth off his cock, looking at it longingly as if he took away her most precious possession. "Please, let me suck you more…" she purred. Her fingers lightly petting the head.

He shuddered, "Words from a dream…" He moaned, "I want to pleasure you now, my princess."

She nodded happily at that and their positions shifted. He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the sides of her thong and pulled down. He groaned to see they were soaked with her lust. He tossed those on top of his pants. He wanted to make sure he had them at the end of the night.

He gazed down at her sleek pussy. She had shaven away all the hair leaving it bare for his touch. He grabbed her knees, spreading her legs for him, and admire her glistening cunt. He reached forward and pressed his hand to her slick womanhood. He cupped her there for a few seconds just feeling the gift that had been bestowed on him. Her legs quaked as he slid his forefinger between her folds, brushing her clit.

"YES!" She cried out in satisfaction. He grinned at her, his eyes filled with desire. He rubbed slow circles on her clit, just like he did her nipples. She continued letting out strangled whines as he petted her. After she started to thrash at his touch he slid his fingers lower to her entrance.

He pressed into her and her head whipped, he lilac curls spreading across the bed, haloing her head. Her body quivered and she screamed his name. Her exquisite walls clenched his finger, covering them in her orgasm. He watched in awe as she came for him. He was drugged on her passion and need more. He started moving his fingers in her, slowly at first, and she moaned wildly.

He started to drive in faster and faster.

"Ka-KA-ZEEEEE!" She moaned. He had to taste her, he decided to look into her opulent folds. He leaned forward and lashed his tongue between her honeyed lips. He groaned her sweet taste. He knew that this was heaven. Nothing could be better than the taste of her cunt. She gripped his head, her fingers lacing into his hair. His fingers continued pumping with one hand, the other hand held her thighs open, clutching her under her knee and keeping her spread why so he could better access the cunt, feasting on it.

She screamed again, her hips bucking into his talented tongue that swirled all over her clit. She orgasmed on his tongue and fingers.

He pulled back from her and regarded her beauty after her two orgasms. She looked so delicate like this, so vulnerable and she hugged herself still shaking.

"Camilla, do you want me?" He asked with a gulp.

"Of course." She moaned breathlessly.

"I mean do you want me to make love to you?" He asked nervously, sweat beading on his brow.

She nodded, "Be easy with me, love." She whispered, "I've never done this before."

"Me neither." He admitted, blushing. She beamed him the most glorious smile and he felt his neck heat with a sudden shyness. "But I will do my best." He croaked.

She sighed happily, "I'm happy that it is you, Kaze."

He nodded tightly, "I…I love you, Camilla." He admitted, "I've always admired your beauty, but the way you care about people, your generosity. You snared my heart."

Her eyes watered happy tears, "I love you too, Kaze, darling."

His heart thudded in his chest, overjoyed that she felt the same way. He couldn't believe his luck. He pressed himself against her opening. "Ready?"

She nodded and he pushed in lightly. She gasped at the way it stretched her. The deeper he sunk the more it hurt, but it was a delicious pain. She felt her virginity dissipate to his prodding shaft. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his shoulder blades tightly. Once he was fully seated in her, she could feel him trembling. Sweat dripped down his temples, and she could tell he was struggling to not fuck her hard. He was being the sweet man he was, letting her adjust to him. His face looked pained from fighting his desires, and she leaned up pressed a kiss to his lips. She deepened this kiss and started to move on him.

He grunted into her mouth, and she started to ride him from below. His arms quaked, as he desperately tried to not collapse on her. The pleasure was wracking his body. He was wrong earlier, THIS was heaven, his cock buried in her, her lusty moans being kissed into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head.

He surged forward and started pounding her cunt. His mind blanked with anything but pleasure. Her lewd screamed echoed through her room as she orgasmed on his cock. Her walls massaged him, desperately milking him, begging for his seeds.

He relented. He roared her name to the rafters and gave a few violent pounds pouring himself into her orgasming cunt.

He stared down at her, his chest heaving with exertion. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked undone.

"Kaze…" She groaned, her voice hoarse from her rambunctious screams of revelry. "I want to do that every night, for the rest of forever."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "As do I." He sighed and met her eyes, "You're all I want or need in this world… Please stay in my arms and my heart forever…"


End file.
